


My only guiding light

by Maegfen



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mainly set post S3, Wyndoc Week, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegfen/pseuds/Maegfen
Summary: A series of short prompt fills for Wyndoc Week currently running on tumblr





	1. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Day 1 of Wyndoc Week - 'Rescue'

There is a loud ringing in his ears, high-pitched and whining as he stumbles through the remnants of the house. Doc coughs, splutters, shakes his head in disorientation as he tries to figure out how to escape; the blow to the back of his head aches something terrible, but Doc is reluctant to place his hand to his scalp. He knows if he does so he’ll find blood, and plenty of it.

“WYNONNA!” he shouts into the gloom, the smoke and darkness of the approaching night blending into one as he struggles to find his way out. He’s fully aware that Valdez is somewhere close behind - he’d barely hit her with a glancing blow as he’d successfully escaped from the ties she’d kept him in over the last day and a half.  
  
“WYNONNA, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Doc knows it’s pointless; he reckons Wynonna was moved hours ago, Waverly too. Nicole, Robin and Jeremy were probably somewhere else in the goddamn wreck that was Valdez’s former hideout, and he’s not foolish enough to bet against the possibility that it was one of them that had managed to set the place ablaze.

He gives up trying to shout, gives up giving away his position, gives up trying to stay awake; the wound on his head stings, lulls him into oblivion just as he vaguely sees some light ahead of him. He’s unsure of whether it’s the light of the fire, or the possibility of rescue, but he heads towards it, determined to at least  _try_ and stay long enough to return to his family.

He stumbles once more, takes in a deep lungful of smoke (it’s bitter, not like his cigarillos, nothing as sweet as those…) and collapses to the floor. He falls into unconsciousness as he hears Valdez laugh and call his name behind him…

 

* * *

 

 

Doc wakes to the gentle shaking of his shoulder. He feels cold earth under his back, a stark difference to the wooden floor he had collapsed upon; he is unsure of whether this is a positive development or not. Doc takes in an unsteady breath, uncertain of his surroundings, uncertain of who precisely has pulled him back into the land of the living. He opens one eye, and frowns at the light that hits his vision. He winces in pain, and has to blink several times to rid his brain of the sensation. Slowly, cautiously, he opens his eyes wider, tries to take in the people who have sought to (hopefully) rescue him.  
  
Through his blurry vision, Doc takes in the scene. Waverly stands over him, a concerned look on her face. She’s surrounded by everyone else, fuzzy though they are, but Doc easily makes out the figures of Jeremy, Robin and Nicole.   
  
Someone persists at his shoulder, as if his attempts to awaken are not satisfactory enough for them. Doc blinks up again and tries to make out the person who refuses to let him sleep.   
  
“Enough woman, I was merely sleeping…” he grumbles, recognizing the figure crouching beside him.  
  
“Sleeping my ass,” Wynonna mutters in reply, although there is a tone in her voice that Doc interprets as concern, perhaps even panic. “I’ve seen you sleep; you weren’t  _snoring_ enough for that…”

Doc wheezes a laugh in reply and moves to sit up, but there is a sudden rumble of voices around him, admonishing him for the attempted action. Wynonna places a hand on his chest, over his (thankfully) still beating heart.  
  
“You gotta stay down there Mister,” she says quietly, splaying her fingers wide across his dirty shirt. “You’re pretty banged up; Nedley’s getting back-up then we’re taking you to the hospital.”  
  
“I feel fine.”  
  
“Liar,” Wynonna replies with a soft smile. “The wincing and the 2 inch gash on your head tells me otherwise.”  
  
He’s not entirely sure how to reply, so Doc just hums quietly, hoping it’s a satisfactory enough response.   
  
“You’ve probably got a concussion at least Doc,” Jeremy urges a moment later, as if the silence in the group is too much. He sounds exhausted, but his hands are gesturing wildly, making Doc feel more nauseous as he attempts to track the movement. “Plus, you breathed in a hell of a lot of smoke in that fire; which was  _massive_  by the way everyone. Oh, and you’re bleeding. Like. A  _lot_. So… there’s all of that…” Jeremy finishes quietly, finally noticing the stares from everyone else.

The group falls silent again. Doc tries not to focus on the pain in his head; and instead chooses to zone in on the fact that Wynonna is still sitting by his side, and that her hand remains on his chest. It is a welcome warmth.

“Valdez?” Doc asks suddenly, as everything that happened to him returns to his memory.

“Gone.”

Wynonna doesn’t elaborate, and Doc doesn’t feel the need to push - she’ll tell him about it when she’s good and ready.

“Thank you for the rescue,” Doc suddenly says, realizing he hasn’t acknowledged the fact.

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Wynonna utters, smiling down at him, “I owed you one after Bulshar…”  
  
She doesn’t say any more, but Doc knows she doesn’t need to. There’s a lot to unpack between them, a lot they need to discuss and work through. But, he supposes, it’ll be worth it in the end. Doc reaches up and places his hand over Wynonna’s on his chest, giving her fingers a quick squeeze of thanks, of support, of reassurance.  
  
He hopes there’ll be less of a need for rescuing after his recovery; he’s looking forward to something brighter in their future instead. 


	2. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Day 2 of Wyndoc Week - 'Thank you'

“I never said thank you did I?”

Doc looked at Wynonna over the top of his glass of whiskey. She was peering intently at her fingernails, clearly pretending that she didn’t want to be having this particular conversation. He waited patiently for her to continue, and busied himself in the meantime with wiping some imaginary specks of dirt off his sleeve and listening to the faint music coming from the jukebox in the corner of the room.

When it became apparent that Wynonna would not, in fact, be following up her previous statement, Doc chose to press the subject himself.

“Thank you for what?”

Wynonna sighed and leaned against the bar with a slight huff. Doc watched as she took another drink from her own glass. He followed suit, draining the tumbler and setting it gently on the wooden surface.

“For protecting Waverly. For coming back. For… for rescuing me.”

Doc shifted then, leaning forward just a fraction. He laid his hand gently on Wynonna’s arm, and gave it a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

“You didn’t need rescuing Wynonna; you just needed a little assistance. I don’t really warrant a th…”

He was stopped by the press of Wynonna’s lips upon his. It was different to their last kiss in the barn all those tortuous months ago. No, this was sweet and calm and frantic all at once. It was also over before it really began.

Doc watched as Wynonna pulled back and gave him a quick, sly smile before rolling her eyes in jovial annoyance.

“Just accept my thanks you idiot.”

“Of course darlin’,” Doc replied quietly, a smile of his own gracing his lips before leaning in to kiss Wynonna once more.


End file.
